


The Difference a Holiday Makes

by They Call Me the Cavalry (BadassNinja)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassNinja/pseuds/They%20Call%20Me%20the%20Cavalry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When May goes on holiday and everyone begins to have self revelations about their true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference a Holiday Makes

"May?" Coulson looked up from his desk filled with blueprints. "I'd like some time off sir, just a couple of weeks or so." "Of course. Take as long as you like," he stood as she already began turning heading towards the door. "Melinda..." She paused in the doorway, back still turned to him. There were so many things that he wanted to say to her, but instead he ended up telling her something lame. "Have fun." She didn't even acknowledge his words really. Just walked off without a backward glance. "I'll miss you," he whispered into the empty room.

* * *

 

May walked to her locker to pack her few belongings before leaving for her trip. She held up a red bikini with a smile. When was the last time she wore that? She shook her head as she placed it in her bag and zipped it up, slinging it over her shoulder. She took a few steps towards the door before thinking again and going back to take the gun from her locker. Who knew who she might come across during her time off? One could never be too careful. She allowed herself a small smile as she headed towards the exit and saw the team lined up waiting to say their goodbyes. Fitz stuttered over his words with Mack helping him when he got stuck. He gave her a cute little half wave unsure about physical contact. Mack clapped her on the shoulder and told her to take care of herself, said it was about damn time she took some time to herself. Jemma was next rambling on about foreign diseases and making sure she doesn't get infected with malaria and blah blah blah. It was ku after use gave her "the look" that she finally shut up and got to the point. We'll miss you and stay safe! She said before giving her a side hug. Skye threw her arms around her when it came to her turn. Melinda stood there patting her back lightly letting her take as long as she needed. It was a good thirty seconds before she was finally released from the girls tight grasp. Come back soon she'd whispered In her ear, a few tears escaping from her eyes. May smiled at her and tried to make light of the situation because now both Skye and Simmons were crying. "I'll be back," she said to them all, turning to the girls when the tears still continued. "I haven't died and I'm not leaving forever. Don't worry, I'll be back in a few weeks." Both Simmons and Skye wiped the tears from their cheeks and gave her a watery smile. They were still emotional with May leaving. Satisfied that they'd be alright, May have them a rare smile as she stepped towards the exit where Andrew was waiting for her.

* * *

 

"Ah, Melinda," Andrew said as she approached. "Was starting to wonder if you'd changed your mind about time off." She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Right, ok," he replied with hands raised at her look. He smiled and shook his head to himself as she put her bags in the back and settled herself into the passenger seat. He started up the car and glanced across at her taking in how she was, seeing through what would be an impassive mask to others. "You deserve this," he said breaking the silence and knowing what would be going through her head. "They can survive a few weeks without you to supervise them. They'll be alright." She looked over at him, a message written in her eyes. It was just what she needed to hear. He always knew what she needed to hear, just like .... but things were different now. Phil and her are different people and so their relationship has changed just as much as they have. Where they stand with each other has never been a complicated thing, but right now it felt like an impossible conundrum. What a difference blurred boundaries could make to a relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more but this is just laying out the groundwork, philinda will blossom! Never fear my awesome nerds.


End file.
